


Kuruma yori jitensha

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Bickering, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tout ça, Daito-san. » il lui dit, d’un ton sérieux. « A un but scientifique. Je veux te montrer que j’ai raison quand je te dis que le vélo est... limitatif. »
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke





	Kuruma yori jitensha

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kuruma yori jitensha**

**(La voiture c’est mieux que le vélo)**

Chaque fois dont Yusuke avait insisté avec lui, en lui disant qu’il y avait myriades des choses qui se pouvaient faire avec une voiture plutôt qu’avec un vélo, Shunsuke ne l’avait jamais écouté.

Après tout, il connaissait bien l’aversion que son copain avait pour sa passion, et il n’en s’était jamais préoccupé beaucoup.

Il ignorait ses sporadiques plaintes, in prétendait de lui donner raison et il continuait à faire ce qu’il voulait.

À ce moment-là, cependant, même qu’il ne soit pas aussi disposé à l’admettre, il pensait que Yusuke ait ses raisons pour défendre le confort d’une voiture.

Ils avaient passé la journée à Osaka, et dans l’après-midi ils avaient pris la route pour rentrer à Tokyo, quand le plus jeune lui avait convaincu à s’arrêter dans une aire de repos déserte.

Shunsuke n’avait pas compris ce qui lui passé par la tête jusqu’à, d’un un mouvement fluide, Yusuke s’était déplacé sur lui, en se penchant pour atteindre la manette pour incliner le siège en arrière.

« Yu, que diable… » le plus vieux avait commencé à se plaindre, avant que Yusuke lui fasse taire avec les lèvres sur les siennes.

En s’éloignant après quelques moments il lui sourit, en commençant lentement à défaire sa ceinture, chaque mouvement conçu.

« Tout ça, Daito-san. » il lui dit, d’un ton sérieux. « A un but scientifique. Je veux te montrer que j’ai raison quand je te dis que le vélo est... _limitatif_. » il se mordit une lèvre, en essayant d’une façon assez rocambolesque de se débarrasser du jean. « Mais je t’en prie, tu peux te sentir libre de me surprendre et me montrer comme on pourrait faire ça » il bougea vers l’avant, en sentant le sexe du plus vieux pousser contre soi « sur ton vieux tas de ferraille. »

Shunsuke aurait pu bien saisir la provocation et admettre d’avoir eu tort, mais il n’aimait pas bien l’expression opiniâtre dans le visage de Yusuke, alors il choisit de combattre pour sa thèse.

Ou, au moins, de ne laisser pas passivement que Yusuke fasse ce qu’il voulait avec lui.

« Même pas ta bien-aimée, vieille voiture me donne l’impression d’être d’un maximum confort, n’est pas ? » il le provoqua, en se levant et en mettant une main sur sa hanche, en la serrant, tandis que la main libre se déplaça en bas pour lui préparer rapidement. « Elle est un peu serrée, je crois. Et ensuite, il y a toujours un risque de se blesser, non ? » il lui dit, et ensuite il poussa en lui d’un mouvement brusque, en le faisait heurter contre le volant.

Yusuke se mordit une lèvre, la respiration essoufflée, avant de le regarder avec le même air de défi dans les yeux et s’efforcer de sourire.

“Rien que ne se puisse résoudre en traînant un banal coussin. Sur ton vélo on serait déjà allés direct dans l’asphalte depuis longtemps. »

Shunsuke ne put pas éviter de dire, en hochant la tête.

« En effet, je ne t’ai jamais demandé de coucher dans le vélo. J’admets qu’il ne serait pas simple. Ni possible, je crains. »

Il ne laissa pas au plus jeune temps pour retaper, et il bougea à nouveau en lui, et encore et encore, en voyant la mort de mille cries sur ses lèvres, en le voyant essaye d’exprimer dans quelque façon le plaisir qu’il sentait, et être surpris tout de suite pour la poussée suivante, du tout aidé par la main de son copain dans son érection, bougée trop vite, tellement que Shunsuke craignit de le voir imploser pour la frustration.

Il se dépêcha à le laisser atteindre l’orgasme pour faire le même, peu confortable dans l’endroit où ils se retrouvaient, et quand tous les deux eurent repris son souffle et se furent ressaisis, il retourna à conduire, comme si rien n’était passé.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Yusuke après quelques minutes, en se retournant vers lui d’un air victorieux.

« Alors rien. » retapa Shunsuke. « Tu n’as prouvé rien, il était déjà évident que le voiture soit mieux pour certaines choses que le vélo. » il soupira, en hochant la tête. « Mais il est vrai aussi que je n’ai pas besoin d’aller quelque part pour t’avoir comme ça, n’est pas ? »

Il atteint une réponse qui n’arriva pas, et quand il se retourna il vit Yusuke abandonné contre le siège passager, les bras croisées et l’expression irritée.

Il aurait pu en en rajouter facilement, mais il lui l’épargna.

Il pouvait bien continuer avec sa farouche bataille à la défense de la voiture, s’il voulait.

Cette fois, ça avait été très bien pour Shunsuke.


End file.
